Big Brother Furby
Big Brother Furby '''is the first season in the Big Brother Furby series. This season was hosted by QuilLynn, Trixie, Bryce and Dana. The blog for Big Brother Furby can be found here. The season premiered on April 30th, 2018 and ended on June 20th, 2018. Hosts Twists * 'The Butterfly Effect -' On premiere night, the houseguests were told about the main theme of the season: the butterfly effect. They were then informed that their actions should be chosen carefully, as the path of the game is up to them. ** '''Part One: Right before the first Head of Household competition of the season, the houseguests were told to each vote for one person to be given an advantage in the competition. The majority of the votes were cast for Madison, which not only granted her immunity for the week but also the power to start the chain for HOH. ** Part Two: During Week 6, it was announced that there would be a live night. This would then go onto be revealed as a triple eviction, where three people would be leaving the game. Prior to this event, a scavenger hunt was held by Fiesta, which prompted houseguests to take one of five butterflies. They were warned that each butterfly could be a benefit or a detriment to their game. *** Monarch Butterfly: The holder of this butterfly would became automatic HOH for the live night. This was possessed by Bryan. *** Glasswing Butterfly: By taking this butterfly, all votes would be publicly announced during the live triple eviction. *** Chimera Butterfly: Due to this butterfly being taken, it ensured a chaotic veto. If the veto was used, it would veto each nominee, and any person not deemed as immune would then go up as a replacement nominee. *** Mourning Cloak Butterfly: The holder of this butterfly would mourn this decision as they would be named as a third and automatic nominee for the live triple. Jacob was the holder of this butterfly. *** Ringlet Butterfly: This butterfly allowed the holder to substitute a current player with themselves in veto. Lachie had this but did not use it during the live night. * The Butterfly Effect II -''' Actions have consequences. The houseguests were warned that the decisions they make would alter the path of the game. ** '''Two-In-One Week: Due to the actions of Jake, week three split in two. This resulted in two HOHs, two different nomination sets, two vetoes and most importantly, two evictions. ** Instant Eviction: After Xander used a double veto during Week 3B to remove both nominees, the subsequent week became an instant eviction as the extra veto was taken from a future week. ** Jury Buyback: Since Emily failed to complete a task presented to them week one, the halting hex was never found nor played. This then resulted in a week of jury being erased, causing a buyback which allowed juror Mo to return to the game. ** Vote Shredder: At the start of Week 9 each houseguest was given the opportunity to push a button. What they didn't know was that they were anonymously paired up, and depending on which buttons were pushed, the result would differ. If both pushed it, they both would lose their vote; if one pushed it, the other would lose their vote; and if no one pushed it, they both kept their vote. If it tied at the end of the week, there would be a live challenge between the final nominees. Houseguests Voting Chart Notes *'Note 1': Xander used a Double Veto during Week 3A, allowing themselves to remove both nominees. Bryan, as HOH, chose to renominate Emily and Lachie. *'Note 2': Due to the double veto being used the prior week, week 4 became an instant eviction. *'Note 3': Roxy used her Furby Legacy Advantage, providing her safety for the week. This forced the current HOH to instantly make a replacement nominee. *'Note 4': Due to the Furby Vote Flip, Lachie flipped three votes, changing the vote ratio from 6-1 to 4-3. *'Note 5': Due to the Monarch Butterfly, Bryan became automatic HOH for the live night. *'Note 6': Jacob was auto-nominated for eviction due to his possession of the Mourning Cloak Butterfly. *'Note 7': Because the Chimera Butterfly was taken, the veto would create chaos. Due to the veto being used by Roxy, her and all nominees were saved and were then replaced with anyone not considered immune. *'Note 8': Since Jake possessed the Glasswing Butterfly, all eviction votes became transparent. *'Note 9': Mo won the jury buyback, giving him immunity for the week. *'Note 10': Due to the anonymous button twist, it was revealed that all votes were negated, including the HOHs in the event of a tie. A live challenge was used as the determinant as to who would be eliminated between the final nominees.